kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliana Fireheart
Aliana "Ali" Fireheart is a pyrokinetisist pirate from Port Royal. History Prior to Kingdom Hearts 1 Little is known of Ali's past prior to her training with Master Tetsu. It is known she has an older brother and an aunt which she lived with; where is not known. She claims to have reached Port Royal when her original world was destroyed; she was a stowaway on Cid's ship and when it stopped in Port Royal to refuel, she slipped off and ran. From that point, she spent a few weeks on the streets before Testu found her huddled in the alley outside his antique store. He took her in and began raising her. When she turned six, he started training her to be a warrior- when he himself was young, he was a master of all martial art disciplines. Quickly realizing she would never be a powerhouse like himself, Tetsu focused on the art of Taidō with the young girl. With this style, she could utilize her speed and flexibility, as well as her pyrokinetic abilities. A few years later, when Ali turned 10, she received the twin tattoo marks all members of her family had when they reached an age of responsibility; the marks symbolized true initiation into the family. According to Ali, her brother had not yet received them when their home world was destroyed; he was far too immature and lazy for their aunt to even consider having it done. When she reached thirteen, however, she began getting various other tattoos, much to the displeasure of her master. He had one rule for her, when he discovered she had come home with a stylized heart on her left wrist: "No tramp stamps. If you must have these markings, get them other places." (To date, she has four, not including her facial ink.) Tetsu's antique store is located across from a famously volatile pirate drinking hole, the Mutineer. Riots and shoot-outs occur on an almost daily basis, at all hours of the day. After her tenth birthday Tetsu began using this as a training ground for the young Ali's growing abilities; she is now known for being able to knock out men twice her size, presumably due to this training. Kingdom Hearts 1 During the events of Kingdom Hearts 1, Ali was fourteen and busily training with Master Tetsu in Port Royal. She had no part in Sora or Riku's adventures, as her home wasn't really affected. At this point in her training, she was reaching the advanced stages of taidō and rarely left the dojo, so intent was she on mastering the skill. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Since Sora was in Castle Oblivion, Yen Sid took a trip to Port Royal to meet with his old friend Tetsu and his young trainee. It was during this time Yen Sid agreed to take Ali on as a student eventually; at that point he had his hands full with Riku, Sora, and Mickey. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Having only received her weapons the year before, Ali was deep in the midst of learning to use the Devil's Tears. She turned fifteen during the end of Roxas's tenure with the Organization. Kingdom Hearts 2 Ali was out in the streets during some of Sora's visits to the pirate world, and was present during Luxord's attack. She and Tetsu, as well as some of the other soldiers, were focused on getting the civilians out of the way of the Nobodies and Heartless. ''-Start of fan-canon, end of standard games''- Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Riku and Sora took the Mark of Mastery exam and both passed with flying colors. They were traveling throughout the worlds, keeping an eye on things and visiting old friends when they received summons from Yen Sid regarding the enemies they met in the Realm of Sleep. Ali turns sixteen shortly before going to train with Master Yen Sid; she had been there two months when Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned. Kingdom Hearts ResurreXion In Progress Personality For as of yet unknown reasons, Ali bears an eerie resemblance to Axel, a fact that drives a certain few of her housemates crazy. This resemblance extends to her behavior and personality as well. She has enough attitude for herself and everyone in the house, and is as sarcastic as they get. She knows better than to use it around Yen Sid and Master Tetsu, however; the first time she tried it around Tetsu he forced her to train until she dropped to the floor from exhaustion. Her attitude extends to spying and sneaking around to discover information; these abilities were developed some time before she arrived in Port Royal. Unfortunately, Ali smarts off to everyone that is not in an authority position over her; because of this, not many people can stand being around her- she's extremely cynical and, at times, quite cruel. She sees no use for romantic relationships, and often makes fun of those that do- Kairi, Selphie, Namine, and even Olette. All of this has led to her not having many friends, as most people are too "goody-two-shoes" for her. Ali rarely stops talking, unless, of course, she finds herself around large groups of Keyblade Wielders. For unknown reasons, she holds a fear and hatred of them and refuses to be around more than one or two. When she is forced to, usually by Yen Sid, she will not meet anyone's eyes and will not speak; if she happens to be confronted, she'll get out of the room as quickly as possible. Yen Sid has, unsuccessfully, tried to get her to reveal her basis for this behavior, but she will not speak to him about it, as he is a former Keyblade Master himself. One thing Ali will not do, however, is lie. Regardless of the situation she finds herself in, she will tell the truth, even if it could cause injury or even death; when asked a question, if she doesn't wish to answer, she will run, or refuse to speak. Her aversion to lying is deeprooted in her past life, as a young girl in Radiant Garden; her older brother lied to her about his involvement in Xehanort's experiments and it caused her to lose him to the darkness. She also has no tolerance for other people who lie to her, and will not hesitate to find out the truth by somewhat painful means if necessary. Despite assertions to the contrary by Tetsu, her unknown brother, and Yen Sid, Ali has a horrible self-view. She views herself as unattractive, bony, and boyish, especially when compared to Kairi, Xion, and Namine and their more feminine practices and frames. Ali is not upset by this, due to her negative view of most women that are considered traditionally beautiful; she is grateful for her long, thin frame, as it aids her in her fighting abilities and is glad she has no measurable chest- she thinks it would get in the way when she fights. Because, up until recently, Ali's training has not included her inherent fire powers, she doesn't really mind water or wet situations, although they do make it harder to use her flames in battle. Her favorite food is fish and chips, which she often buys from the tavern in town. She also frequents a small, hole-in-the-wall tavern, where she buys root beer, her favorite drink. For her, the best time of the year is the winter; she does not get cold as easily as others, and she enjoys walking the streets of Port Royal, where it snows often, and seeing all the decorations and lights. Ali likes nothing better than to wake up in the early morning and enjoy the cool air; contrary to assumptions, she does not like hot weather, as she is always warm as it is. Early morning, regardless of season, is cool enough that she can train without overheating. Her loud mouth has gotten her into trouble, or at least sticky situations, more than once. She is still learning how to filter what information she gives out, so she will sometimes let slip things she didn't mean to- or, make something vital slip and it seem like an accident, a skill she's become practiced at. Ali is also something of a gambler; she enjoys pitting her wits and poker face against pirates in the tavern across the street. Appearance Ali is a sixteen-year-old girl during the events of Kingdom Hearts ResurreXion. She is very tall and slender, near to anorexia, even though she eats more than the males in the house with her. Her training has contributed to this, and it is accentuated by her height- at nearly 5'8", she towers over the other girls and is nearly the same as Riku, Sora, and Roxas. Although her long hair could, in some situations, become a handicap, she keeps it tied back virtually all of the time and employs a fighting style that is not affected by it. Her long hair is an oddity to some, as it naturally fades to gold at the tips from a deep red at the roots. She has dark blue, narrow eyes, and bears twin tattoos on the very tops of her cheekbones. These are not the only tattoos she has, but she is not allowed to wear clothing that would cause them to be visible- her current master sees no use whatsoever in tattoos, and dislikes that she has them at all, while Tetsu was more relaxed about such subjects, as they are a part of daily Port Royal life. Her regular clothing consists of a pair of black shorts coupled with a pair of black and white tank tops. Layered over- and under- these articles are a pair of red and black striped tights, a black vest with gold trim, brass buttons, and several gold chains, and a pair of brown leather boots. In order to cover up her arm tattoos, she wears a pair of black and red elbow-length fingerless gloves that are laced and tied. Tattoos On various places on her body, Ali has had tattoos done- she started getting them at around thirteen. These inkings have been a source of controversy between her masters; Tetsu, while he doesn't like them, he has lived in Port Royal for long enough to get used to everyone around him having ink somewhere- Yen Sid, on the other hand, has rarely been around those with tattoos and loathes the practice. He has forbidden Ali to remove her gloves around him, and as a show of deference to him, she wears clothing that covers them up. As of her sixteenth birthday, she has four, not including her facial tattoos. At thirteen, she received a stylized, red and black heart on her left wrist; at fourteen, she had a black tribal-style tattoo from an African sailor done on her right thigh; on her fifteenth birthday, a pair of framework, Gothic-style wings across her shoulderblades, done in golden ink; and finally, a rose on her hip at sixteen. World Forms During her trips to other worlds, Ali's form and outfit changes to match the local look. 100 Acre Wood Agrabah Her inability to be in extremely hot climates restricts Ali to the palace with the Sultan during the group's trip to Agrabah; her form in this world is that of an Arabic princess. Her main role is to keep the sultan safe from Heartless, and she wears a red bodice, a pair of filmy black harem pants, and gold ballet flats. Her hair is tied back into an extremely long braid. Atlantica While she visits Atlantica, her tail is that of a radial firefish. Beast's Castle Castle of Dreams In order to blend in with the wealth and the castle, Ali is given a coal-black ballgown and a set of black, opera-length gloves. Christmas Town Country of the Musketeers Deep Jungle Deep Space Dwarf Woodlands Enchanted Dominion Since she is left behind to defend the villagers, Ali dons a short peasant dress, similar to Aurora's former clothes, and goes barefoot. Halloweentown In accordance with the local style, Ali becomes a monster in Halloweentown; she is the devil's apprentice. This form features laceup stiletto boots, a pair of leather pants, bandages wrapped around her torso from her hips to her shoulders, and gold plating around the top. La Cite des Cloches In the streets of France, she takes the appearance of a redheaded, blue eyed gypsy girl, in a long red and black dress. Mirage Arena Ali's armor takes decidely more inspiration from Asian styles than the others, and is not nearly as heavy as the Keyblade Armor the others wear. It is comprised of light plates of red, gold, and black metal, and she wears tall leather boots and long black fingerless gloves. Neverland Much to her chagrin, Ali is transformed into a pixie in Neverland; she uses her small size to irritate the pirates and, on occasion, her group. She wears a black vest, a red and black striped tube top, black pants, and brown boots. Olympus Coliseum During her matches in the Olympus Coliseum, Ali dons female gladiator armor. Port Royal Because Ali is originally from Port Royal, her regular attire remains largely unchanged in this world. However, her vest becomes a captain's jacket and a tricorn hat obscures half of her face when she visits the world under the magic influence of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Prankster's Paradise Pride Lands Space Paranoids Symphony of Sorcery As with all of the group, Ali takes the form of a centaur, with red coat and black tail and hooves. The Grid The Land of Dragons In her trip to China and the Land of the Dragons, Ali wears a uniform similar to Mulan's- a long red overlay, bound at the waist with a blue and gold sash. Underneath is a black shirt with black pants and a pair of standard-issue shoes. Her hair is cut short. Timeless River Ali retains her regular attire in a simplified form just like the others when she visits this world. Wonderland While in Wonderland, the Red Queen of Hearts is absent, and the card soldiers are on the offensive towards any newcomers; Ali takes her place and keeps the card soldiers from harming the others while they look for her. Her clothes consist of a black and white striped dress with a half skirt attached to the back, tights, and red high heels. Abilities Ali is skilled in few areas, but those few, as they are her main focus, are incredibly strong and not to be underestimated. Also of note is her singing ability; she is thought to be a lovely singer in realms such as Atlantica. Physical When her first master assessed her abilities, he noticed immediately she was not built for heavy hitting; so instead of focusing entirely on styles of martial arts that required great power, he trained Ali in the art of taidō, which made use of her agility, flexibility, and insane speed. It also was excellent for using her fire-controlling abilities during combat. While training with Tetsu and with Yen Sid, Ali uses the traditional, refined style of taido, but when in the streets and fighting alongside other teens, she uses a rougher, more dangerous style that she developed while training out in the streets and taking on pirates and the like. It puts a greater emphasis on her weapons, and later her pyrokinesis, that the more refined style does. Magic Ali, while not skilled in many areas of magic, is somewhat proficient in the art of pyrokinesis. Her family line has this ability naturally, and this contributes to her skills. She can control it either through use of her twin chakrams or solely through her hands, similar to fire-bending. Due to her first master's training capacity only extending to martial arts, she was sent to Yen Sid to grow her pyrokinesis abilties. As of right now, she is struggling with the application of fire magic, and prefers to fight using other methods, much to her wizard master's chagrin. Her fire powers are greatly weakened in damp circumstances, such as rain, being near the ocean, or around similarly large bodies of water- but since she rarely uses said powers, it rarely affects her. Equipment Ali uses little to no equipment beyond her twin chakrams, received from Master Tetsu on her fourteenth birthday. These are the weapons she is most comfortable with, but she has been known to 'borrow' her brother's weapons on occasion and seems fairly comfortable with those as well, despite their greatly increased size compared to hers. Her personal weapons are call the Devil's Tears, and are composed of obsidian, coral, and steel. She keeps them sharpened to such a state that touching the blades will cause injury. They are summoned through the use of pyrokinesis, and can also be used to control the flames, although Ali rarely uses them for this purpose. Weaknesses Because of her overly slender frame, Ali cannot take powerful hits, and they can knock her out of commission if they make contact. In order to counteract this, her master trained her to increase her speed and agility, helping her stay out of the way and dodge. Her inborn fire powers, and the resulting higher than normal body temperature, make her prone to heatstroke. This predilection makes going to worlds such as Agrabah and Deep Jungle very dangerous for Ali. She prefers to fight in worlds such as Christmas Town and Halloweentown, because of their cooler, almost frigid temperatures. Ali also has a near-crippling fear of Keyblade Wielders; she will not fight against them, and she will surrender without another thought against one. Xehanort, and other bearers with a darker nature, will use this against her. Relationships Ali has had very few significant, lasting relationships. Lea Fireheart Riku For reasons unknown, Ali and Riku get along fairly well (as compared to her relationships to Sora, Kairi, and the other teenagers in the house). They also bond over their mutual friendship with Xion, and the two of them- Xion and Riku- begin to change Ali's mind about Keyblade wielders. Xion Xion bonds with Ali over their love of sea-salt ice cream; Ali is initially wary of the young girl, but warms up to her and, by extension, Riku, as he tends to be very protective of her. Ali also reminds Xion of Axel a lot, and she is drawn to that as well. Roxas These two start off extremely badly; with Roxas demanding to know why, exactly, Ali resembles his lost best friend so much, and with Ali completely shutting down and then running from the room. She avoids him at all cost, while he trys to track her down and interrogate her. Tetsu Hamasaki From a very early age, Master Tetsu Hamasaki of Port Royal raised Ali. He was not only a trainer but a father figure, and they are very close; so close, in fact, that he wills his antique store to her when he dies. Tetsu considers her his only living relative. Kizen Azike Yen Sid Yen Sid recently began training Ali in the skills of pyrokinesis. His training has clashed with the training she received from her original master- Tetsu trained her primarily in martial arts, and she struggles with the mage side of her natural powers due to this focus early on in life. They have something of a love-hate relationship, and she drives him up the wall with her many foreign (to him) behavioral traits, such as her tattoos, her sly manner when dealing with enemies, and her refusal to use her fire powers unless necessary. He does, however, care greatly for the girl and her well-being and is truly curious as to the nature of her animosity towards Keyblade Bearers. Creator Notes *Ali was created back when I first played KH 358/2 Days, back a few years ago. Since then, she has undergone drastic rehab and development in regards to her 'sue' characteristics- when she first started out, she had dozens of them. She started out as a cocky, ultra-strong, gorgeous pyro who didn't even have a proper homeworld or backstory. Over the next few years, discussions with fellow KH fans made me think- 'she wouldn't be super strong, not if she was as skinny as she's supposed to be, and, let's face it, females typically aren't as strong as males. She wouldn't be that pretty, either- not ugly, just not... pretty. Not like Kairi or Namine are supposed to be.' And, I have to admit it, most of her story previously focused on her getting with Roxas and playing the jealous, possessive girlfriend, as well as a tragic Nobody that was MX's new apprentice. I'm pretty embarrassed to say it, but, hey, her past makes her who she is today. *Her voice actor- what to say here? Yes, I am well aware Selena Gomez is a Disney Channel star, a status that is regarded by many with disgust. But her personality, her voice- it is perfect for Ali. It has a mixture of mischievousness and a pinch of cruelty, and it's just young enough to come across as sassy and full of attitude. Inspiration for this came from watching Wizards of Waverly Place as a kid. Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Port Royal Resident Category:Somebody Category:Pyrokinetisist Category:Original Character